What if Bree survived?
by cecolio
Summary: Wat als de Volturi genade hadden getoond? Zou ik dan bij de Cullens wonen, zou ik net als hen geworden zijn?
1. Chapter 1

Het was voorbij. Overal op het veld zag ik rookpluimen, met de resten van mijn 'vrienden'. De man en vrouw waren geen moment van mijn zijde geweken, ik wist niet waarom. Misschien omdat ze me niet vertrouwden, of misschien omdat ze me wilden beschermen tegen de wolven. Ze hadden me niet meer aangekeken, maar mijn ogen hadden paniekerig rond geflitst.  
"Hé, we zijn er één vergeten!" Ik schrok me wezenloos, keek omhoog naar de grote man die voor me stond. Ik zat nog steeds op de grond, in de minst verdedigbare positie die ik me kon bedenken. De wolven achter hem gromden gevaarlijk, ik begon weer te trillen, en als ik nog mens was geweest, was ik vast en zeker beginnen hyperventileren.  
"Nee, Emmett, ze heeft zich overgegeven." Eén van de wolven huilde, het drong door tot op mijn botten. Die beesten stonken vreselijk, ik begreep niet waarom ze de familie niet aanvielen en ons wel.  
Ik keek opnieuw naar de man, volgens mij de leider van de clan. Hij knielde weer voor me neer.  
"Mijn naam is Carlisle. Bree, niemand gaat je pijn doen, maar je moet ons beloven dat je doet wat we zeggen." Was ik een soort gevangene? Een gijzelaar? Zouden ze me alsnog doden als ik er niet in slaagde te leven zoals zij?  
Een gitzwarte wolf liep langzaam naar me toe, ik kromp in elkaar toen zijn stank steeds dichter kwam. Hij klemde zijn tanden op elkaar en gromde, diep, dreigend. Ik was opnieuw doodsbang, ik wou dat ik in de rots kon kruipen.  
"Sam, volgens mij heeft ze het begrepen," zei Carlisle rustig. Het beest ging achteruit. Wacht, ze hadden een nààm? En ze begrepen de zinnen die hij sprak? Carlisle stak zijn hand uit. Ik piepte en verstopte mijn gezicht achter mijn armen. Emmett grinnikte.  
"Nou, ze weet duidelijk wie hier het sterkste is." Ik slikte, beet op mijn lip en staarde terug naar de grond.  
"Emmett, kappen nou," zei het kleine meisje dat achter hem stond. Ze zag er breekbaar uit, maar ik had haar zien vechten. Ze was net zo dodelijk als alle anderen hier.


	2. Chapter 2

Plots kroop er, samen met de overweldigende stank van de wolven, een veel zoetere geur mijn neus binnen. Ik snoof zachtjes, sloot mijn ogen om het aroma beter te kunnen proeven. Ik stond recht. Meteen voelde ik een arm rond mijn keel, de andere klemde mijn handen op mijn rug.  
"Niet bewegen," fluisterde iemand in mijn oor. Ik wilde wel gehoorzamen, echt wel, maar de geur werd steeds sterker. Ik had de mens herkend, en ik likte verlangend over mijn lippen.  
"De mens hoort bij ons, als je haar wat doet, ben je er geweest," zei dezelfde stem. Ik verstijfde, de wolven huilden oorverdovend. Mijn ogen gingen terug open.  
"Denk je dat je jezelf kan beheersen?" Carlisle keek me aan, niet beschuldigend, maar begrijpend. Ik wist het niet. Ik keek iedereen aan, om tenslotte mijn blik in de bosgrond te boren. Emmett kraakte zijn vingers.  
"Ik hoop van wel. Het zou vervelend zijn om nog een kampvuurtje te maken. Bovendien wil ik Bella niet kwijt. Het is zo leuk om haar te laten blozen." Ik veronderstelde dat Bella de mens was, anders zou ze niet kunnen blozen. Ik schrok steeds weer wanneer hij iets zei, en ook nu deinsde ik opnieuw achteruit. Of ik probeerde het, want ik werd nog steeds vastgehouden.  
"Ik zal je wel helpen. Als je belooft om zelf je best te doen. De mens is erg belangrijk voor ons." Ik knikte, hij liet me los. Ik liet mezelf opnieuw neerzakken op de grond. Ik probeerde niet te denken aan de geur, de dorst die mijn keel aan stukken reet.  
Ik hoorde hen aankomen. Eén van hen was een vampier, maar dat kon me niets schelen. Ik wilde die Bella zien. Ik gluurde langs de anderen door en zag ze uit de struiken komen. Ik stond terug recht. Ze rook zo ontzettend lekker! Ik boog zachtjes door mijn knieën en wilde op haar af springen, toen ik me mijn belofte (en de dreigementen) herinnerde. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel, ik liet mezelf terug op het mos zakken.  
"Hoe hou je het vol," zei ik raspend, "ze ruikt zo vreselijk onweerstaanbaar!" Ik klemde mijn kiezen op elkaar en probeerde uit alle macht niet meer te ademen. Ik duwde mijn handen tegen de zijkanten van mijn hoofd en sloot mijn ogen.  
"Wie is dat?" De zachte mannenstem moest van de vampier zijn, ik kende hem nog niet. Hij klonk wantrouwend, hij wilde me vast het allerliefste afmaken.  
"Dit is Bree. Ze heeft zich overgegeven." Ik haalde zacht wat adem om de geur van de nieuwe vampier te ruiken, maar dat had ik beter niet kunnen doen.  
De geur van het meisje dat we moesten doden vulde het hele weiland. Ik sprong opnieuw recht, maar voor ik bij haar was, stond de jongen al tussen ons, grommend en sissend. Ik nam dezelfde houding aan. Plots hoorde ik gekraak van vingers. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Emmett op me afkomen.  
"Nee!" gilde ik, en in een blinde paniek schoot ik de eerste de beste boom in. Ik zat trillend as een espenblad tussen de takken en wiegde mezelf zachtjes heen en weer. Ik ging eraan, ze hadden me gewaarschuwd, en ik had niet geluisterd. Ik kon alleen maar hopen dat ze het snel zouden doen.  
Een golf van rust spoelde over me heen. Ik vergat de dorst, ik vergat mijn angst. Ik ontspande me een beetje. Zelfs het dreigende gegrauw van de wolven kon me niet meer van streek brengen.  
"Kom maar naar beneden, Bree. Je hebt getoond dat je niet wilt doden. Ik zal je helpen. Het is goed." Nou, technisch gezien wilde ik wél doden, instinctief, maar dat zou dan meteen mijn galgenmaal zijn. Ik wilde nog niet sterven, zelfs niet voor een maaltijd die zo lekker rook.


End file.
